Meow (No good name for this!)
by Lily Vin
Summary: When the Pines twins take in a stray kitten, will it be a good decision? Or will the kitten be more than they can handle? Rated T cause it might get um...weird...later.


_**This is worse than my blueberry pie! Oh well, I refuse to take it down. (Spring will kill me otherwise...Help.)**_

_** So, yeah. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>9 days. That's how he'd been a kitten. Bill wasn't sure if it was his cat instincts, or not, but he couldn't find the strength to change back into his triangular form.<p>

Heck, he didn't even know why he was a stupid cat! He did like the cuddles he was getting from Shooting Star though.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! Look at this poor kitty! Can we keep him? Can we keep him?" She squealed, as she picked the scraggly kitten up. Bill yelped in surprise. At first, he clawed at her arm to let him go, but when she held him tighter, he gave up hope of escape.

"I don't know, Mabel," The boy replied. "He could have some sort of disease, or even have an owner!" Mabel scowled as she held the cat closer to her chest. Bill started to purr and nuzzled himself into her. _Warmth. _Something he hadn't felt for awhile.

"But Dipper!" She said, taking a deep breath and stamping her foot on the ground. "He looks hungry! Don't you little fellow?" She scratched underneath his chin, and he purred even louder.

"He especially needs a bath! Right, you want a bath, don't you?" She looked straight into his (already) cat like eyes. Dipper chuckled.

"Mabel, I don't think that thing wants a bath. Cats don't like water. And, you have Waddles to look after." He added. She frowned.

"I'm taking him home, giving him some food, then i'm going to name him!" She grinned. Bill froze at _name him. _She had better not give him a cat name, like Fluffy or Bob! He had sharp claws, and Mabel probably would not want to see _how _sharp they were.

Dipper sighed, knowing he couldn't change his sister's mind. "Okay, we'll give it some food. But we have to promise not to get to attached to the cat. Right Mabel? Mabel?!" He glanced over at his twin sister, and face palmed. She was giving the cat butterfly kisses on the nose.

"What?" She giggled. Dipper facepalmed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a pleasant ride for Bill. Once Dipper had revved the golf cart engine, he started to freak. What was that noise?!<p>

He meowed. Mabel snuggled up to him, calming the kitten down. Why did she calm him down so much? It wasn't like they were friends. The Pines twins were simply taking him in, and giving him food, drink, and a home. That was it! Nothing to get worked up over...

He didn't realize they were at the Shack, until he heard the engine die down. Mabel patted the top of his head, which he didn't appreciate.

"We're home, Kitty." He hissed, disapproving of the name. "Oh come on! Work with me here, we'll get you cleaned up and give you a better name later." She opened the door, and walked in.

"Mabel," Dipper tapped her shoulder. Bill glared at the young boy. He'd ruined his plan to destroy his journal.

"Yeah, Dip?" "Tell Stan i'm going over to Wendy's for movie night. We're watching Ghost Turtle." He gave her a thumbs up and ran out the door.

Waddles ran into the room, and froze when he saw the animal in Mabel's arms. "Hey, Waddles. Here's a friend for you to play with!" She placed the kitten on the ground. Bill immediately arched his back and hissed. The hair on his back was standing on end.

_"Leave her alone. If you come near her, I swear i'll claw your eyes out!"_

_"Sorry, Cat! She's MY person-" _ Waddles snorted.

Bill was ready to pounce the ungrateful 15 lbs. of raw bacon, when Mabel picked the cat up. "Merow!"

"Oh calm down! We're just getting some food in your stomach." She marched into the kitchen.

She set the kitten down on the counter. Bill told himself to sit there and not touch anything. But curiousity got the best of him. He sniffed at a big glass, with blades inside of it.

"Ham...Turkey...Brown meat..." While Mabel was pawing through the fridge, Bill started pawing at a big red circle. He pressed it, and the blades whirred to life and started spinning! He hissed and arched up. "MERRROW!" He schreeched. Mabel rushed over to his side and unplugged the blade machine. (Blender, was it?)

"It's okay, Shh. Shh... it's okay..." She petted him. He meowed softly, as if to say, _"Come on! Food will not serve itself, dear human."_

"You like brown meat?" She asked. Bleugh! Brown meat, it's apocolicious! No. J-Just, no.

But he hadn't eaten for about 6 days, so he'd take just about anything. He nodded. Mabel smiled, showing off her braces. She placed the can on the counter, and he shoved his head in. It smelled bad, but for some reason, he liked the smell. Probably cat instincts, or whatever.

He whipped his tail in pleasure of getting food in his stomach._ (Stupid mortal beings needing to eat!)_

When he pulled his head out of the-now empty-can, Mabel smiled. He had brown meat all over his face.

"You're so friggin' soft!" She squealed as she plucked the kitten up. She'd deal with the can later. This cat needed a bath! With bubbles. Then he'd smell good, and then Mabel would see if he liked string or lasers. Or even try to find out a good name for him.

She placed the kitten in the bathtub, once they'd gotten to the bathroom. She reached in and turned the faucet on. "That should do the trick!"

Bill didn't like the sound of that. He saw the water starting to gather up in the tub. The demon/cat tried climbing up the side of the tub, but kept tumbling back down. It was to slick.

"Calm down! It's just water." Mabel urged, and reached across the tub for the bubble bath. Bill took this advantage and hopped onto her arm, and out of the tub. He slid/ran over to the wall, and pressed himself against it. No. He wouldn't take a bath for his life. You'd have to kill him first! (Which was physically impossible, so HA! So not going to happen!)

"No, no, no, no!" He grumbled. His eyes widened as he realized he had talked. "Haha! Yes! I can talk again!" He tested. Mabel's mouth dropped. "A talking...cat?"

He grinned. "Not just any talking cat!" Mabel cocked her head. "Isn't there only one kind of talking cat?" Bill's ears dropped. She didn't recognize his voice?!

"Ahem...Well...No. I mean, you don't recognize me? Yellow...high pitched voice..." He hinted. Mabel's face hardened. "ARE YOU BIG BIRD, AS A CAT?!"

_She's clueless. _Bill concluded. "What? You think i'm some sort of big fat yellow bird, that's friends with Cookie Monster, Elmo, and Oscar the Grouch?!" He yelled. Mabel slowly nodded, not knowing who else this cat would be.

He rolled his eyes. "Bill. I'm obviously Bill Cipher. Duh." Mabel facepalmed. "Of course you are! How stupid am I to of taken in a yellow stray cat?!" She grumbled.

"I just need to be let out, so uhm...could you open the door...?" He mumbled awkwardly. "Yeah...awkward..."

Mabel opened the door, then followed the prancing cat down the stairs to the front door. She opened it, allowing the cat to leave. Bill's ears dropped. It was dark outside, and not to mention raining buckets full. Only an idiot would be outside at this time.

Mabel bent down on one knee. "Well? Aren't you going to go?" Bill glared at her. "I'm not going out there! I'd drown in a second!" He insisted. Mabel rubbed the back of her head.

"You wouldn't wanna, oh I don't know..." She drummed her fingers on the floor, not realizing she was doing morse code for _I love you. _She stopped immediately, not wanting the cat to know what she was doing code for. "play with some lasers and string...?" She asked shyly. Bill's ear perked up at the word _string._

"Haha! Okay, kiddo! Meet you upstairs! I'll get the yarn!" He darted out of the giftshop. She smiled.

Mabel grabbed a laser light and headed up to the attic.

She opened the door, and laughed. Bill was playing 'keep-the-ball-of-yarn-off-the-ground' He hit it with his paw and sent it flying. Instinctively, chasing after it. He froze, and batted the ball of yarn away, when he noticed Mabel was watching him.

She grinned. "No. Don't stop on my count. You go ahead and keep unraveling my yarn." She said sarcasticly, and laying across the bed. Bill hopped onto her lap and patted his front paws on her stomach. "Hey! You said you'd play with me! Get up! Get up!" Mabel could hear the soft pitter patter of raindrops hitting the shack, over Bill's rantings.

"Come on. I'm tired. We'll play tomorrow." She crawled under her covers. But Bill wasn't going to let her go so easily. "Who said I was going to be here tomorrow? I'm just here because of the rain." He insisted.

A smile tugged at Mabel's lips. _How charming._

"But you never said you _weren't _leaving tomorrow." She pointed out, and pulled the cat closer to her, despite his protests. "Hey! Shooting Star! Let go of me-" "Nope! She argued.

Bill scowled menacingly.

"Hey, You said we were gonna play, not cuddle." Mabel smirked. "I lied." She rubbed in between his ears, which effectively shut him up.

"So, is this how you get guys into your bed? You tell them your going to hang out, then you start cuddling?" He joked. "Stop with the perverted jokes, Bill." She ordered. "Hmm...Nope~!"

He curled up, and started licking Mabel's arm. Which she found adorable. "You're licking my arm."

"I know. Cats lick things. You should know this." The cat said. Mabel smiled, shut off the lights, and snuggled closer to the cat.

"Night, Shooting Star."

"Night, HairBall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, I hope you liked this more than I did...<strong>_


End file.
